


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°53 : « White Skull »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [53]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cousinade entre Nazis (titre alternatif), Crack, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Encore un nouveau cousin coloré (ou pas, du coup) pour le fameux Red Skull...





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°53 : « White Skull »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Amaryllis » de Shinedown
> 
> Remarque :   
> Blue Skull est ma propriété, mais White Skull est celle de Leia22, et elle possède également le crédit de l’idée de génie qui suit – merci les messages privés ;D

Il y avait Red Skull, que l’on ne présente plus. Il y avait Blue Skull, ce cousin présenté récemment au grand public, et qui passe pour un Nazi “de gauche”, avec son joint de cannabis aux lèvres, ses lunettes de soleil et un éternel « vive les fleuuuurs » marmonné – le hippie parfait, ne manquait que les dreadlocks par manque de chevelure apparente.

Et il y avait White Skull, l’autre cousin, qui n’était pas encore sorti de l’ombre. Albinos et gothique, il contrastait vivement avec Blue Skull, avec ces différences fondamentales de style et de mode de vie.

Notez, en guise de bonus, que si quelqu’un était pris de l’idée de placer côte à côte, dans cet ordre, Blue Skull, puis White Skull, et enfin Red Skull, afin de prendre une photographie en couleur… avec leurs carnations de peau (plutôt inhabituelles, m’enfin passons), nous obtiendrions le drapeau français – un comble pour des Allemands.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 155 (oups oups oups).
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice :   
> Et surtout, on n'oublie pas de remercier Leia22 dans les reviews ;) ;)


End file.
